1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket, and particularly to a pick up device for use with the socket in vacuum manipulation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronic components, such as CPU (Central Processing Unit) sockets, are often positioned on an underlying printed circuit board (PCB) by means of a vacuum suction device. Since the cover of the CPU socket has a plurality of through holes distributed in substantial an entire surface thereof, the vacuum suction device can not properly manipulate on the socket. Thus, alternative means is used with the vacuum suction device to properly position the CPU socket on the PCB.
Referring to FIG. 7, one feasible way is to provide a film 3 on a CPU socket 30 in positioning the CPU socket 30 on an underlying circuit board (not shown). The film 3 substantially covers the whole surface of a cover 4 of the CPU socket 30. A vacuum suction device (not shown) can then manipulate on a flat face 32 of the film 3 for positioning the CPU socket 30 on the circuit board. Since the CPU socket 30 often defines a large opening 34 in a center portion thereof, the film 3 must have a large thickness for supporting the vacuum suction force of the vacuum suction device for reliable manipulation thereon to attach the CPU socket to the circuit board, thereby manufactured cost of the film 3 is fairly high.
Referring to FIG. 8, another way is to provide a cap 5 mounted to a CPU socket 50 with vacuum force applied to the cap 5 for positioning the CPU socket 50 on an underlying circuit board (not shown). The cap 5, substantially shaped in a rectangular, covers a portion of a surface of a movable cover 6 of the CPU socket 50 and forms a pair of resilient beams (not shown) in a bottom face thereof for engaging with the movable cover 6. The cap 5 further defines a pair of through slots 51 corresponding to the resilient beams for inspection the engagement between the resilient beams of the cap 5 and the cover 6. The cap 5 provides only a limited area which is within an inscribed circle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d defined by the through slots 51 for the vacuum suction device to manipulate. Therefore, care must be exercised in using a vacuum suction device to manipulate on the cap 5 within the inscribed circle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, otherwise the vacuum suction device can not effectively pick up and position the CPU socket 50 on the underlying circuit board.
Hence, an improved pick up device for use with an electrical socket is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a pick up device easily manipulated by a vacuum suction device for reliably positioning a CPU socket on a circuit board.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a low-cost pick up device which is used with a vacuum suction device for reliably positioning a CPU socket on a circuit board.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objects, a socket assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a socket and a pick up device releasably mounted to the socket to be manipulated by a vacuum suction device for positioning the socket on a circuit board. The socket has a base and a cover slidably mounted on the base. The pick up device includes a cap and a film member adhered to a top face of the cap. The cap is mounted to the cover of the socket and defines a pair of through slots. The film member is an airtight tape or a thin film and fully covers the through slots of the cap for being manipulated by the vacuum suction device to properly position the socket on the circuit board.